Unforeseen
by Bonnie-n-clyde1982
Summary: Sometimes you realize that you don't know someone as well as you think you do.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Rachel walked outside into the humid mid day sun. The summer had been a scorcher and it didn't appear that the drought that they were in was going to end anytime soon. She stopped by her poor garden and wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked over what used to be her vegetables. The poor things didn't stand a chance in this heat. Shaking her head, she walked on to the bunkhouse to begin making preparations for supper. Maybe once the sun set, everyone could have a little reprieve from this hellish heat. She made her way up to the porch. None of the boys were in sight, they must be hiding in the shade. She opened the door to walk inside going straight for the cupboards. She didn't notice Jimmy asleep on his bunk. She opened the cupboard and picked up the flour. The loudest snore came bellowing from behind her. Startled, Rachel jumped and let out a yelp, dropping the flour all over the floor. Jimmy, surprised by the scream, jumped awake reaching for his gun.

"Jimmy it's me, Rachel!"

"I'm sorry, you took me by surprise."

"Took you by surprise, you scared the living hell outta me! I didn't see you there."

"Lord Rachel, I'm sorry. Let me help clean this up."

Jimmy got off his bunk. He was shirtless. Rachel caught herself staring at him. He was so tall and lean. Broad shoulders down to a fit stomach and waist. She thought of what it would be like to run her hands up his sweaty chest. Feel his muscles, pull him close and breathe his scent. She closed her eyes.

Jimmy walked over to Rachel and stopped in front of her. Her eyes were closed. He took a long look. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Blond hair, full lips, and her skin was like the color of milk. He bet it tasted as good as it looked. He shook his head to get rid of the dirty thoughts. She was the station mistress. She was off limits, sides she wouldn't look at him.

"Rachel? Are you ok?"

Rachel jumped, realizing that he had gotten very close to her. She began to tremble. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Uh, uh, yes I'm fine." She said as she looked into the dark depths of his eyes.

"Let me help you clean this. Again I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Jimmy turned and grabbed her broom. He began trying to sweep the flour into a pile. Rachel couldn't move. She watched as his forearms and chest moved as he swept. She can't do this! She can't look at him this way! My Lord, she was ten years older than he. He was one of her riders. She stood deep in thought, still staring as he moved.

" Rachel? Rachel? Are you sure you are ok? You look kinda funny in the face?"

Rachel found she couldn't answer him. She had to get out. She quickly brushed past him and once outside, ran back to her house. She went in and slammed the door. She put her back against it, trying to slow the beating of her heart. He was so good looking. Her mind drifted back to the way his muscles moved. She wanted his arms around her, wanted him to hold her down. Oh my God! She had to stop this! She could never act on her feelings. She was a grown woman after all. Time to get past this.

Jimmy watched Rachel as she skirted past him. What did he do? He was trying to help clean the mess. Why was she staring at him? She actually looked like she was attracted to him. Man, he sure was attracted to her ever since the day she showed up but he always dismissed it. She was in charge of them. She wouldn't ever allow herself to be with the likes of him. But the way she had looked at him, had really turned him on. As he was deep in his thoughts, the door flew open, Cody, Buck, and Ike came in. Jimmy quickly turned his back to them.

"What the hell happened in here?" Asked Buck looking at the flour on the floor.

"You making snow angels or something?" Asked Cody

"No, just accidentally dropped the sack is all."

"Well why did you turn around when we walked in? What you got that you are hidin?" asked Cody as he walked over to try to get in front of Jimmy.

"Damnit Cody! I ain't got nothing but a broom!" Jimmy having himself under control turned and threw it into Cody's hands.

Cody caught it as Jimmy stormed past and outside. Cody looked at Buck and Ike. He shrugged.

"Well since he got all pissed over nothing and left, I sure as hell ain't cleaning his mess."

'Me either.' signed Ike

"Nope." Said Buck.

The three looked at each other and nodded. They then all ran in opposite directions in order to hide until someone else came to clean the mess.

Jimmy went and hid in the back of the barn. He thought again of the way Rachel was looking at him. Ugh, if he tried anything, he would get fired and he needed this job.

"So I reckon I will just wait and see if she makes the first move." He said aloud. Time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

As days passed, the lust Rachel felt toward Jimmy just wouldn't burn out. She felt like he knew. She felt like he knew and was torturing her daily. It had to just be her mind going crazy. He couldn't know. She had never breathed a word to anyone. She even kept up light conversation with him at supper every night as if everything was fine and dandy. Yet it seemed, that he had taken her mind and body captive. He was every where she looked. She saw him cleaning the barn. She saw him setting posts with Teaspoon and the other riders. She saw him feeding the stock. She even saw him in town while she was there. Oh my Lord, how could she be so obsessed with someone so young? But it had been so long since she had a man, she just couldn't help herself.

The riders all came in to supper later in the evening. Rachel smiled as she looked at each one. Kid and Lou sat beside each other. They looked to be happy. Smiling at one another occasionally. She looked to Noah and Cody. Both scarfing down their portion of the food as if something would take it from them before they had a chance to finish. She looked to Buck and Ike. They were in deep conversation about something or someone. She looked to Jesse and Teaspoon. Teaspoon was lecturing Jesse as always. The youngest boy was always into mischief of some sort. She tried not to look at Jimmy. As she sat down, she made the mistake of glancing over. He was watching her. She felt her body warm again, felt that familiar tremor. She lost her balance, falling into her seat. As she flopped down, she dropped her fork which clattered onto the floor. Teaspoon and the riders stopped eating and looked at her. She felt the color rising up her chest onto her face.

"Rachel, you ok?" Asked Teaspoon.

"Oh yes, I guess I am just a little clumsy tonight. I'm fine." She smiled

" You sure? Yer face looks a little flushed."

"Just the heat has been getting to me. I'm sorry. Y'all please eat, stop worrying." She smiled again.

As they all started back eating and talking like nothing happened, Rachel thought, yeah the heat is getting to me. Just not that kind of heat. What am I gonna do to stop this stupidity?

The riders, one by one, finished their plates. They each carried their plates over to the basin before heading out to do as they pleased while Rachel washed dishes. She stood at the sink, wiping down a plate when someone came up behind her. Not someone, him. He leaned in close. Was it her imagination or was he closer than usual? She closed her eyes. She could smell him.

"Here's my plate Rachel."

She didn't respond. Jimmy got closer and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed again.

"Rachel? You sure you are ok? Why is your eyes closed?"

She swallowed trying to get past the dryness in her throat. She opened her eyes.

"I'm fine Jimmy. Just hot and tired."

"Really? That's it?"

"It is."

"Well to me, you seem to only act like this around me. What did I do?"

Rachel was taken back. He did notice her behavior that she had been trying so hard to hide. How could he not notice, she had been making a spectacle of herself lately. What to say? What could she say to explain herself?

"Well I'm sorry if I done something to upset you. I would hate for you to be mad at me."

"Jimmy, it ain't that. It's just. It's just."

What to say? What to say?

"It's just that I have been a little distracted in my thoughts. I'm the one who should be sorry for making you feel like you did something wrong. Now go. Enjoy your free time before bed. You have a run in the morning, so you better enjoy it now." Rachel smiled uncomfortably.

"Ok I will take your word that you are ok."

He started to turn and move away toward the door. He stopped and looked back at Rachel. She looked like she had lost her air. Oh yeah, she felt it too. Her eyes fell on him again.

"By the way, I think you are very beautiful Rachel." With that he left.

That didn't help her at all.

The next morning, Rachel watched as Jimmy prepared for his run. She watched as he checked his saddle and provisions. Noah was sitting on the steps with Cody. She watched as they were talking. Cody said something funny. Noah threw his head back and laughed. But that wasn't what had her attention, she saw Jimmy smiling that big smile of his. She could actually hear the deep rumble of his laugh. It made her entire body feel warm.

"Lord have mercy." Whispered Rachel as she watched him move. He was a fine specimen.

"Rider comin!" Yelled Cody.

She watched as he pulled himself into the saddle. He turned to look at her. He tipped his hat. My Lord, he knew she was staring. She watched as he turned, took the pouch, and rode off into heat of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The next three days seemed to drag by for Rachel. Jimmy was out. He still held her thoughts hostage. When he had left three days ago, she thought this would be a time for her to cool off, to become herself again. But her thoughts wouldn't allow her. She couldn't get him off of her mind. She couldn't sleep at night. She anticipated his return home. The third day was now upon them. She knew he should be back by lunchtime. She sat on her porch taking a short break from the chores of the day. Lou was walking over.

"Hey Rachel. Can I sit with you for a few?"

"Sure honey, I can use some company."

Lou came and sat beside Rachel on her porch swing. As the ladies chatted, Rachel's thoughts just couldn't stray away from Jimmy.

"Isn't Jimmy due back anytime now?" Rachel absently asked.

"Yeah should be anytime now. I tell ya Rachel, Kid sure has been pushing me lately. Almost to the point where I could just slap him. I just don't know what to do about him." Said Lou

Rachel didn't answer. She just kept staring at the horizon.

"Rachel?"

"I wonder what could be holding him?" Mumbled Rachel.

"What did you say? Rachel?"

"Oh, um, I am sorry Louise. My mind must have drifted. I am so sorry, what were you saying?"

"You ok Rachel?"

"Yes honey, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I have just had a lot on my mind as of late."

"A lot meaning Jimmy?"

"What Louise?! Surely you don't think that."

"Rachel the way you been starin at him, it just ain't proper. If I can see, then everyone else probably can. Is there something going on with y'all?"

"Heavens no Lou. You know better than that."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok. I'm sorry Louise. I just can't seem to get my act together lately. And as far as Jimmy is concerned, I just have this feeling in my stomach that he is gonna be late. Just worry I guess."

The ladies continued to chat until it was time to start supper. Louise walked over with Rachel and started to help her. Lou looked at Rachel. Rachel was constantly looking toward the horizon. She was looking for Jimmy's return. She might not admit it but Lou knew she wanted her fellow rider and it just wasn't right. Supper came and went, still no Jimmy.

"Teaspoon, you think Jimmy is alright?" Asked Louise.

"He probably just got held up. There's been a good bit of rain over that way. That's more than likely what got him. If'n he ain't back by tomorrow evening, I will send one of ya to have a look."

Rachel listened intently to Teaspoon and Louise. Her heart felt heavy. She couldn't tell anyone. She couldn't let anyone know of her feeling towards Jimmy not even Louise. She felt so alone.

The next morning was dark and rainy. The rain was a welcomed prayer for the drought and the oppressive heat. It sure was needed. Rachel took her mug of tea and once again went to sit on her porch. Teaspoon ran over from the barn.

"My goodness, it's monsoon flooding. We really needed this rain."

"Yes we did, my vegetables are more than likely dancing right about now."

"May I?" Asked Teaspoon motioning to the swing.

"Come on." Replied Rachel patting the seat beside her.

"Won't be getting much done today."

"That's ok, we could all use a break."

"That's what I wanted to talk with ya about. You haven't seemed yourself lately."

"I'm fine Teaspoon. Just with the heat and all, I guess I felt overwhelmed."

"Maybe you should take a week off. Go somewhere. Rest easy for a few days."

"Thank you Teaspoon, but I'm fine. Really. I appreciate the offer though."

"If you ever need time, you just ask."

They sat and listened to the rain hitting the roof for a while.

"Well Jimmy should have been back by now. Figured this rain caught him. I'm gonna give him another hour afore we ride to have a look."

"I hope it's just the weather. I don't think I could stand if something happened to him."

Teaspoon cocked an eye in Rachel's direction.

"Oh not like that. I don't want anything to happen to any of our boys."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They sat until the hour was almost up when Teaspoon saw him. He stood up as Rachel did.

"Is that Jimmy?" Asked Rachel

"Ain't sure. Raining too hard. "

"Mustn't be Jimmy. His horse is barely walking. "

"Lest something's wrong."

As the rider moved closer, they saw it was Jimmy's horse. Teaspoon slapped his hat on his head and ran out to see what was going on. The horse walked to a stop in front of the barn. Jimmy's head was bowed. Water poured off his hat.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy lifted his head to look at Teaspoon.

"Jimmy? You ok?"

"Not really."

Jimmy then fell off his horse into the mud. Teaspoon hollered for Kid and Cody. They came running out into the downpour.

"Help me get him inside Rachel's. Buck get his horse!" Yelled Teaspoon as they began to carry Jimmy inside. He was soaked to the bone. They carried him in Rachel's house and laid him on the floor. Rachel rushed over.

"What is wrong with him Teaspoon?"

"Don't know. He ain't shot. Let's try to get him awake."

Teaspoon slapped his face and shook Jimmy. He noticed some bruising on his face. Teaspoon pulled his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. Rachel helped him peel the wet shirt off. His right side was bruised from his shoulder all the way down to his hip. Teaspoon looked at the others.

"Kid help me finish getting these wet clothes off." Said Rachel

"Cody go get some dry clothes of his and try to get them over here dry."

"Teaspoon, fetch Doc Barnes."

Cody left for the bunkhouse while Teaspoon ran to town. Kid had just about had Jimmy undressed when Rachel came in with a heavy quilt. She looked at Jimmy. She felt the uprising of heat. He was so handsome with his hair all a mess. Rachel quickly turned her thoughts elsewhere. Now was not the time for that. She bent to cover him, when his eyes opened. She stopped. He looked back in her eyes. Time seemed to stand still until Kid broke the trance.

"Jimmy? How do you feel? What happened?" Asked Kid.

Jimmy turned his gaze from Rachel and turned to Kid.

"Weather caught me. My horse lost his footing. He reared and fell. He rolled over on me. My side hurts."

"Lay still honey. Doc is on the way."

"You sure are beautiful Rachel."

Kid looked to Rachel. She looked at Kid then back down at Jimmy.

"He's out of it, Kid. I just hope nothing is broken." Said Rachel.

Jimmy's shivering was slowly coming to a stop. As his body warmed, his eyes slowly closed and he was soon in a deep slumber. Kid and Rachel eased out the room when the doctor arrived. Cody had returned with some of Jimmy's dry clothes. They all waited in the kitchen while the doc had a look. It wasn't too long, he was coming out of the room.

"Well?" Asked Teaspoon

"He will be fine. Nothing is broken just some bad bruising. He is very lucky. Most of it appears to be on his right side, so my guess is the horse didn't roll over him completely. He will just be sore as hell for a while. Maybe try to get him to rest for about two days if you can. Other than that, I wouldn't limit him. He should know his boundaries."

"Appreciate it Doc. I will give you a ride back into town." Said Teaspoon

"Much obliged."

Teaspoon and Doc Barnes left to go back into town.

"Here are his clothes, Rachel."

"Thank you Cody. And Kid, thank you for helping also. Y'all go on ahead and get some rest. Tell the others that he is fine."

"You need anything else?" Asked Kid

"No I think I am going to check in on him and then I will start supper. Think y'all might want to eat here tonight what with all the rain?"

"Sure sounds good to me." Said Cody

"Tell the others be here seated at six."

"Sure thing." Said Kid

Kid and Cody left to head back over to the bunkhouse. Rachel turned and went back in the room with Jimmy. She walked over to him. She bent and went to pull the quilt up over him. She stopped and looked at his chest. The bruise was a deep purple. She looked from the bruise to the rest of him. She felt that warm sensation rising through her body. She slightly shivered and closed her eyes. She had to stop this. She had to stop this. He was so much younger than her. She pulled the quilt up to his neck and placed his folded clothes in the chair next to the bed. She had to get out of this tight space. How was she going to deal with him being in such close quarters for two days? Maybe she could send him back to the bunkhouse tomorrow. No that wouldn't be right. She would just have to try to not be alone with him. That she could do.

The riders and Teaspoon came for supper and left. Jimmy was still sleeping so she sat him a plate to the side. She had tried to get Lou or Ike to take the plate to him but when they tried, he was still asleep. The poor fella was exhausted. Now everyone had left and she was alone. So much for being alone with him. She sighed. It couldn't be avoided, he had to eat. She could do this. Walk in, give it to him and leave. She would go back after he had went back to sleep to get the empty plate. That would work. She took the plate to his room. Maybe he would still be asleep. She could just sit it beside him and leave. She opened the door. No such luck.

"Hey Rachel."

She lost all train of thought. She didn't reply.

"Rachel?"

"Um, Jimmy, ah, I brought you supper."

"You ok Rachel?"

"Sure, I mean yes. How are you?"

"Sore and stiff I guess. That's bout it. I'm ok."

"That's good to hear. I am glad that is all it was. You had me worried, us worried."

"You know you can come closer. Why are you all the way over by the door?"

"I'm sorry, just absent minded lately."

"Absent minded, or is something distracting ya?" Jimmy stared at Rachel.

Rachel felt her body heat and her face flush. Oh Lord, he knew. He could tell.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Here is your supper, eat it while it's hot. I will come back later to get your plate." Rachel said trying to change the subject.

She walked over and placed the plate beside him. She quickly stepped away like he was going to burn her.

"You could stay."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have chores that have to be done before bed."

"Is that all?"

"Yes chores."

"I meant what I said earlier. You are beautiful."

"Jimmy, this can't go on between us. I'm sorry if I sent you the wrong intentions. This wouldn't be proper." Rachel whispered. Her throat was so dry.

"Really, why worry?"

"I can't be attracted to you and you can't be attracted to me. Again I'm sorry."

"Well if you aren't attracted to me, why have you been looking so hard?"

"I haven't."

"Really, then let me ask you a question. Did you like what you saw earlier?"

Rachel felt her stomach flip over. She turned and fled to the kitchen. He knew! He saw her attraction. He was attracted to her. He was trying to get to her. I mean why wouldn't he? She had been acting like an idiot for the last few weeks, maybe more. He was a male, he could sense what he did to her. What was she going to do?

Jimmy laid on the bed and quietly ate his food. Maybe he had been too upfront. But hell, she turned him on with the way she looked at him. He didn't think he would have to try that hard. He smiled. She couldn't fight it, this was gonna happen. Now was the perfect chance.

It was easy for Rachel to avoid Jimmy the following day. When she did have to go in, usually another one the riders was around. So her day flowed easily, but tonight will be the problem. She had tried to casually convince him to go back to the bunkhouse but Teaspoon didn't help her cause any by telling him to stay put for another day. So she was stuck.

The day turned into that night. The rain had finally stopped, so she had to cook supper back in the bunkhouse. She got Kid to carry a plate over to Jimmy so she wouldn't have to. Now she only had to deal with going in to collect the empty plate. Having cleaned the bunkhouse, she had no choice but to return home. She went inside and closed her door. She would go in and out quick. She carefully walked up to the door and listened. She didn't hear anything. Maybe he was asleep. She turned the knob and went in. Jimmy was asleep, propped up on his pillows. The damn plate was laying on his chest. She crept up as quietly as possible. She couldn't help it. She took a long look at him again. He looked so peaceful and so delicious. Stop Rachel! Stop! She reached for the plate.

Just as her fingers gripped the edge of the plate, his hand grabbed her wrist. She stopped. Her skin felt like fire under his touch. She looked at his face, into his eyes. He pulled her down onto his chest and kissed her long. She was lost in his touch. There was no hope of stopping, no going back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Rachel woke the following morning still wrapped in Jimmy's arms. She couldn't have felt more content and satisfied in her life. She smiled. She looked over at him. She had wanted him so bad and he felt just like she thought he would. Now she had to tell him. Nothing could come of this, she just had an itch. How was she going to let him down easy and make him understand?

Jimmy stirred to find Rachel looking at him. He smiled at her.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning." Replied Rachel.

"I reckon I'll head back to the bunkhouse today unless you think I should stay another night." Smiled Jimmy

"Jimmy, honey, I'm not quite sure what we have done here and I ain't sure how to handle things."

"Well I have a pretty good idea of what we did here and I think I can handle it." Laughed Jimmy

"No Jimmy, that's not what I mean and you know it. This just ain't right. It doesn't feel right to me to keep doing what we just did."

"Feels right to me."

"It ain't right. You know it and I know it."

"So this is it. That's what you are saying."

"It has to be." Rachel said as she got up, dressed, and left to start breakfast.

Rachel realized that she was running late as she quickly made her way to the bunkhouse. Cody and Kid were on the porch. The others already up doing chores. Lou was walking out as she walked in.

"You ok Rachel?"

"Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that?!"

Rachel realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry Louise."

"It's ok."

" No, it's not. I am fine just tired and running late."

"Didn't sleep well last night?"

"No, hardly at all. Guess I'm just irritable."

"Is the same reason why you didn't sleep, the same reason why you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

Rachel had forgotten about her clothes. She tried to come up with an explanation quick.

"I fell asleep on the couch after supper. When I finally woke, I realized how late I was. "

"I got ya. Well reckon I better get the day started."

"I'll have breakfast ready in just a few, could you tell Jimmy to come over."

"Sure."

Lou knew that something was off with Rachel. She walked over to Rachel's house to get Jimmy as she asked. She walked up the steps and into the spare room. Jimmy was pulling his boots on.

"Good to see you up. How are ya?"

"I'm good, sore but that's it. I'm so ready to be up, didn't really need to be laid up this long. Hey, you happen to see my belt laying around?"

"Let me look."

Lou looked by the chair but no belt. She went to look under the bed. She saw a belt and went to pull it out.

"Um, Jimmy, I think this one is a little small for you."

"What?"

"This looks like Rachel's. Why would it be under the bed that you were in?"

"I have no idea Lou. Maybe it has been there for a while and you just happened to find it. There's mine, I see it."

Jimmy put his belt on, found his hat, and shoved it down on his head.

"See you outside."

"Yeah, see you outside." Said Lou still holding the belt. She knew that Rachel was wearing this yesterday. She laid it on the bed. She looked at the ruffled bed sheets. She blushed.

"I hope my mind is just playing tricks on me. Must be it." Lou said aloud. She then stood and left the room closing the door behind her.

A week flew by and Rachel couldn't get Jimmy off her mind. It's like he has put me under a spell, she thought to herself. She couldn't help herself. She wanted more.

Jimmy made sure to smile at Rachel every chance that he got. He saw her staring again. He had to have another taste. He couldn't help himself.

The riders were gathered around watching Ike work with a new foal. Rachel looked at her family and smiled. Lou was out on her run and was the only one missing. She decided to go around back and down into the cellar for some peach preserves. She was going to make a pie for supper tonight. She turned and looked in Jimmy's direction as she made her way around the house. She caught his eye. What was she doing? Oh I know what I am doing she thought, smiling. She went down the steps into the cellar and started looking for her peaches.

Jimmy saw Rachel smile at him and walk around back toward the cellar. This was it. Time to go.

"I'll be right back, I just need to grab something." Jimmy told Kid.

Jimmy went towards the bunkhouse. He turned and saw all the others attention was in the corral so he skirted around the side of the bunkhouse out of sight straight toward the cellar. He came to the open door and didn't hesitate to go down.

"Figured you needed my help." Jimmy whispered into Rachel's ear as he wrapped his arms about her waist.

"I had hoped that you would be willing to help me." Moaned Rachel as he kissed her neck.

Jimmy spun her around and pinned her arms above her head. Her world was on fire and it was only going to get better. She needed this, needed him. He ripped her pantaloons and threw them to the ground. He released her arms and lifted her up onto him against the cold wall of the cellar. She moaned as she dug her fingernails in his back. Time just seemed to stand still. She was in pure ecstasy. She couldn't catch her breath. They lost all track of time. Then they heard the unthinkable.

"Rachel? You alright? I thought I heard a scream?"

Jimmy froze. She grew still. Oh my God, it was Teaspoon! Jimmy eased her down and went to hide behind some barrels in the darkest corner. Rachel smoothed out her skirts. Her heart was pounding. Calm down. She heard his footsteps coming down the steps.

"Rachel?"

She spun around.

"Oh my goodness, you scared me!"

"Sorry darling, didn't you hear me call out? Thought I heard a scream, guess my ears are hearing things."

"Must be, I was just gathering some peach preserves for a pie."

"You ok? You are all red."

"I am fine. I was just pulling some weeds earlier right before I came down."

"Ok, let me help you carry some of these jars up."

"Thanks Teaspoon." Rachel said as she glanced in Jimmy's direction.

She followed Teaspoon up and into the kitchen. Jimmy slowly tip toed out and snuck around back to the bunkhouse. He thought he was in the clear as he went inside, only to run into Kid.

"Where did you go? I came to tell you that we are heading into town for a few, thought you might want to ride along."

"I just stepped around back. Needed some quiet."

"Ok, you want to go?"

"Yeah I'll ride. Just give me a few."

"No problem, we will be waiting on ya."

Jimmy took a deep breath as Kid left. Almost caught but not quite. He actually laughed.

Their charade had now been going on for a few months. Anytime they could sneak off, they would. Rachel told him that this was their little secret. She really didn't want anything from him except a good roll in the hay when she needed it. She was peeling potatoes when she saw Lou approaching.

"Hi Louise! Seems like it has been forever since we had time to talk."

"Sure seems that way. Seems like you are hard to find these days."

"What do you mean?" She could tell Lou was suspicious of something.

"Just that when I need to come talk to you, you are never where you are supposed to be."

"I didn't realize that I had to keep to a schedule Louise. That I can't go anywhere."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"I found these in the cellar when I went to get something. They are yours ain't they." Lou held Rachel's torn pantaloons. She had completely forgotten until now.

"Louise, I don't know what you are implying."

"Oh I think you do. You know that isn't right dontcha Rachel. You been sneaking around, doing improper things. You tell me to watch myself then you do this."

"Louise, seriously, it isn't like that."

"Then how is it?"

"Lou, what if I have been seeing someone and keeping it a secret? It is my business and I am a grown woman! You can leave now."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I just got angry and I ain't sure why."

"Please leave Lou."

Lou nodded her head and left out the door. Rachel hung her head down and cried. She couldn't do this to him anymore. She felt like he was starting to have feelings toward her other than just a good lay. If the others ever found out who she was seeing, it would be a disaster. But she couldn't stop seeing him, she had to have him. Lord please help me, she thought. Why was she doing this to him if she didn't love him?


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The next week saw Rachel and the riders going into town for supplies. Rachel rode in the buckboard with Buck while the others followed. Once they arrived at Thompkins store, Rachel gave him her list. It would be a few before he would have it ready. Lou and Kid were looking at something in the corner of the store. Ike and Buck went down to the blacksmith's shop to pick up a few things that were dropped earlier. Jimmy and Noah made their way over to the saloon to kill time. Cody was absent, he was on a run. Rachel watched Jimmy cross the street with Noah as she walked down to see the seamstress. She stopped in front of the bank to speak to Mrs. Bigsby. As she was talking with her, a gentleman came up behind Rachel. She jumped as he touched her on the elbow. She spun around and stood in surprise.

"Miss Rachel! I thought that was you! How have you been?"

"Oh my goodness! John? John Wells? Really how could it be?!"

"It has been what, eight years since I last saw you?"

"Sounds about right, how have you been?"

"Well I have gotten myself on the straight and narrow these days. Bout time right?" Laughed John

"That is wonderful news. I still can't believe it is you!"

"Well how are you?"

"Well like you, I am on the good path now. I work for the Pony Express as the station mistress."

"Wow, I reckon time changes people doesn't it." John said smiling.

"You should come to the station tonight for supper. My treat."

"I can't tonight but maybe we can catch up, just me and you. Maybe over dinner sometime."

"I don't know. I will have to see if I can, there's a lot of work to do."

"You just check on it and see. I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Will you be in town for a few?"

"A week more than likely."

"Then I will see you around." Smiled Rachel

"Bye for now Miss Rachel." John tipped his hat as he walked away.

Jimmy saw some fella talking to Rachel. They seemed like they knew each other. They were friendly, a little too friendly. He felt jealousy rising up. He was angry. She was keeping their relationship a secret. Was it even a relationship? Was she just using him as her play thing? She could just have him and then see whomever else she wanted. His anger grew. He felt betrayed. Jimmy saw her walk out of the dressmaker's shop. He hurried to her and pulled her in the alley.

"Who the hell was that?"

Rachel was taken back by Jimmy's attitude.

"An old friend."

"Looked like more than an old friend to me. You can't tell anyone about us so you can see whoever you want?! Is that it?!"

"What's wrong with you?! I knew John for many years, that is it."

"Well I don't like the looks of him. Maybe you need to stay away from him."

"You can't tell me what to do or to whom I can speak! Let go of me Jimmy Hickok!"

"You can't just use me as your little play thing and then toss me aside! That ain't how this is gonna work!"

"Let me tell you one thing. This thing, whatever the hell it is, is over. It's done. It was just a fling. It should have never happened. So get it out of your head, I ain't yours. And oh by the way, I am going out with John and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it."

"You ain't gonna see him."

"Watch me. This little affair between us is over." With that being said, Rachel turned with angry tears in her eyes. She went across the street to the restaurant. She went in and sat. She just needed a minute to herself. My, what a fine mess that I have made, she thought. She lusted after him. A boy at that really. She knew how jealous he could get. She knew his temper. Why Rachel? Why?

John saw Rachel sitting alone. She appeared to have been upset. This was his chance. He eased over her way.

"May I?" He asked

"Sure." Rachel wiped her eyes.

"What's happened? You were so happy just a while ago."

"It's nothing."

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, no, it's alright. I was thinking. I think I will take you up on your offer. Maybe tomorrow night."

"My luck just jumped up. That's great. Pick you up at six?"

"I will just meet you here, if that's ok."

"That's fine, then it's a date."

"It's a date." Smiled Rachel

"Well let me get back over to Thompkins. He probably has my order ready by now."

"Please let me escort you."

"I'd like that."

Rachel took John's arm and they walked over to Thompkins. She looked at John as they walked. He was as handsome as she remembered. Maybe this could be her way out. Jimmy was there helping load the wagon. He saw them walking over when he looked up. When Rachel looked in his direction smiling, he felt hurt, angry. He lost it.

"Who is that with Rachel?" Asked Noah

"Ain't sure, never seen him before." Said Lou

"They look to be old friends, the way Rachel is smiling." Said Kid

"Well he looks like a son of a bitch to me." Said Jimmy

The others looked at him in shock.

"Why would you say that? Do you know him?" Asked Noah

"I got to go, got somewhere else to be." Jimmy said as he walked away leaving them to load the supplies.

Lou watched him go. She was afraid all her suspicions were right. Rachel had been seeing someone and now she knew who that someone was. Jimmy wasn't mad. He was jealous. What the hell was Rachel doing?

"Thank you for walking me over." Said Rachel to John.

"Always my pleasure to escort a beautiful woman. I will see you tomorrow night at six."

"You can bet on it."

Rachel stepped into the wagon and waited while they finished loading. Buck went to jump on when Lou stopped him.

"Can I ride back with Rachel?"

"Yeah, I can ride your horse. It's no problem." Buck said stunned.

"Thanks Buck."

Once everyone was mounted, they headed back home minus Jimmy. He never came back over. The ones on horseback rode ahead. Lou looked straight in the distance.

"Rachel, you've been seeing Jimmy ain't ya?"

Rachel held her breath. How would she answer her? She waited.

"Rachel, you might as well come clean. I saw the way he acted today. He was hurt, but mostly he was jealous."

"Louise, I can't really say. I just can't."

"I know it's him Rachel. I found your belt under the bed he was in. What I found in the cellar, I just can't. You been dancin with him for months, ain't ya?"

"Yes."

"Then why treat him like that in town today? Who the hell is that man? You know how Jimmy is Rachel!"

"I shouldn't have let it happen! But I just couldn't stop, couldn't let him go! It's time to end this. I was so obsessed with him, Lou, I didn't know what was happening."

"I think you knew exactly what you were doing."

"You think I'm heartless now. Some saddle tramp?"

They pulled up at the station. Lou glared at Rachel.

"If the shoe fits...I can't believe you, how could you do this! Do you even feel anything for him?!"

The other riders were looking on now including Teaspoon.

"I don't know what I feel toward him but it sure ain't love if that's what your asking! But you wouldn't know about a woman's urges, you are just a little girl."

"Well at least I know how to treat someone decent unlike you, I don't sleep around with them when I feel like it and use them! At least I care about their feelings! You ain't nothing but a whore!"

Lou pushed Rachel off the wagon and the women fell into the dirt. Teaspoon rushed over and grabbed Rachel. Kid grabbed Lou.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yelled Teaspoon

"She knows what she done! She is wrong!" Screamed Lou

"Let me alone Lou!"

"Stop it! What's this all about?!" Hollered Teaspoon again

"Rachel has been screwing Jimmy for months!" Lou screamed

Lou stopped when she realized what she just said. Rachel looked at all their faces. She ran to her house and slammed the door.

"Lou, what the hell is going on?" Teaspoon asked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I got to go. Sorry."

"Young lady, don't you dare walk away."

Lou stood still. She felt their eyes boring into her back.

"Boys start unloading. No one says a word about this to anyone. I don't want to hear it ever mentioned again ya hear me. And don't tell Cody!"

"Yes sir." they all replied.

"Now Lou, let's me and you take a walk to the pond."

On their walk, Lou came clean about her thoughts. She told him of her findings in the cellar. She told him of the fiasco in town. She told him that she couldn't look at Rachel the same way and that she was worried about Jimmy. He often acted before thinking.

"Where is Jimmy now?"

"He stormed off in town, ain't quite sure."

"I reckon I'll go find him. Don't worry yourself Lou. I'll figure this mess out."

Teaspoon set off towards town in hopes of finding Jimmy. He didn't have to go far as he saw him making his way back to the station. He waved at him to pull to a stop.

"Where ya been son?"

"Had some things to take see to."

"That all?"

"Why the hell you want to know? Guess I got to report in now?"

Teaspoon leaned over and grabbed Jimmy's reins.

"I know about Rachel."

Jimmy looked at Teaspoon. Teaspoon could see all the hurt and confusion, anger.

"What about her?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know about your little scandal. I know you must be confused right now and angry."

"Well I ain't."

"Damnit son, you can't lie to me! It's all over your face!"

"Fuck it all Teaspoon! Fuck everything!"

"Quit acting like that! Stop and let's see to this."

"Ain't nothing to see to Teaspoon! She fucking toyed with me and threw me aside like garbage. I'm over it!"

"Don't look like you are over it! We got to work this thing through. Y'all both have to see each other everyday. You are just as much to blame as her. She should have known better and you should have backed off! Now look at the mess y'all created, we can't keep going with all the hard feelings, Jimmy. I would hate to see one of y'all have to leave."

"You saying I'm fired?"

"Hell no I ain't saying that. Just we have to get along, son. Either y'all are together or your not. No in between anymore."

"Well we ain't. Never was. She made her choice."

"That ok with you?"

"It has to be. We done here?"

"Jimmy...don't bring this up anymore. We have to be civil. If you need anything you come to me only."

"Yeah, whatever. Sure."

With that Jimmy snatched his reins from Teaspoon and rode on toward home. Teaspoon dropped his head. How the hell will he fix this? He still had to talk to Rachel. How uncomfortable would that be? He slowly turned and pointed his horse back to the station. He would talk to her while Jimmy was on a run. Yeah, that would be best.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Teaspoon looked around at his family all seated at the supper table. It was the most silent meal that he had ever eaten. Rachel just looked plain embarrassed. She had fixed their plates and then took hers home to eat. Jimmy just stared at his food. All the others didn't know what to say so they kept quiet.

"Boys and girl. I need two of ya for a special run in the morning. Who's up next?"

Ike raised his hand.

"Ok Ike, your out. Who's up after him?"

"Me, Teaspoon." Said Buck

"Ok Buck, your out. So I reckon Kid and Jimmy, you win."

"Sure Teaspoon. Where we headed?" Asked Kid

"We got some bank notes to be picked up in Benton and brought back here. Just be safer with two of ya. You leave first thing in the morning."

Kid nodded but Jimmy didn't even acknowledge him.

"Jimmy, did you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, let's finish this up and hit the hay."

The following morning as Kid and Jimmy prepared for their run, Rachel watched from her window. She had to figure this out. She didn't know if she could stay here. Maybe it was time for her to move on. She knew that she didn't love him. She cared for him and was attracted to him but that was it. He never looked over her way. She had set out to prove to him that he couldn't tell her what to do and now she had hurt him. She knew she would hurt him the first time that she had slept with him, yet she did it multiple times. She watched as they rode out of the station yard. Enough of this, she had promised to go on a date with John. A man her age.

Rachel got ready for her date and had Buck hook up the buckboard. She only had asked to meet John in town to avoid a situation with Jimmy. She rode slowly out the yard with Lou shooting daggers at her back. She really couldn't blame her. Jimmy was her best friend and Rachel knew that she knew better. As Rachel got closer to town, she got nervous. She pulled to a stop next to the livery. She started to climb down when someone grabbed her waist. She jumped back.

"I am so sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to startle you!" Said John

"Oh my! You bout made me jump out of my skin! I didn't see you there!"

"I am so sorry again, I was standing just over there when I saw you pull up. I thought you saw me."

"I guess I was just lost in thought. It's ok, it's my fault really for not paying attention."

John offered Rachel his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Smiled Rachel

Their meal was delicious and the conversation was easy. She had known John back from her poker days. Back then, John usually had trouble following him as did she. They talked of old times and their current situations. He seemed very interested in her work and very enthralled by what she had to say.

"So you get to help make all the schedules, that's a lot of responsibility."

"Well I help Teaspoon, that's all. He handles all the special runs. We got two riders on one now. They have a very dangerous job."

"So interesting. Well tell me Rachel, the young fellow with the long hair. He acted like he wanted to kill me yesterday. Is there something going on with you two, that I need to watch myself." Laughed John

"Um, no. He, um, he, ah, I'm sorry. I'm trying to find the right words. He is a bit of a hot head. Very protective, that's all."

"I see. He looked dangerous like a powderkeg about ready to explode."

"Can we change the subject please?"

"So sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

By now it was getting late and they were almost completely alone in the restaurant. John leaned over to Rachel.

"Rachel it's been a pleasure. It truly has, but I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Oh yeah, what kind of favor?" Smiled Rachel

John suddenly turned serious. Rachel's smile faded.

"I need you to accompany me back to my hotel room."

"What? Excuse me?"

"If you don't, then Hickok will die."

"What the hell are you talking about John?"

"You heard me the first time. Let's go and don't make a scene."

He stood and offered his arm which Rachel hesitantly took. She followed him to his room and let him open the door for her. He pointed to the chair.

"Sit."

After Rachel sat, John took another chair and pulled it in front of her. He leaned in.

"What the hell do you want John?"

"Well I am in need of your help."

"With what?"

"I know they sent those two riders to pick up bank notes. I need to know which one will be carrying them. Don't lie to me either, my men saw which two left. If you ask around this small town, you can get the names of anyone."

"I honestly don't know."

"Will they be in a pouch like usual? You better answer me or your little lover will bite the dust."

"Yes they will be in the pouch. As for which rider, I don't know. Whomever has the pouch on his saddle and he is not my lover."

"They left this morning, when are they due back?"

"It's a quick trip, in the morning if all goes well."

"Good girl, reckon you get to stay the night with me then. Can't have you running your mouth."

"I told you what you wanted to know. They will look for me, I have chores to do."

"Looks like you got a night off ole gal. I will send word that you are staying with me having a grand time."

John stood up and left, locking the door behind him. Rachel ran to the window. She saw John ride off in a hurry. More than likely to fill his men in on what she said. If she tried to get someone's attention, he would kill them for sure. She looked around the room. Nothing to use to defend herself. Stuck, she sat on the bed and waited deep in thought.

Jimmy and Kid made it to Benton in good time. The notes were ready for pickup the next morning. As they got a hotel room, Kid spoke to Jimmy for the first time since they had set out.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Ain't nothing to talk about."

"You sure act like it is something."

"Look Kid, just leave me alone. I said it ain't nothing."

"Alright, just know that you can talk to me."

"Yeah, whatever. Everyone always wants to talk."

Jimmy took his key and went up, leaving Kid standing there. Kid just shook his head and followed him up the stairs.

The next morning, Jimmy still was in his sour mood so Kid didn't bother to try to talk. They ate breakfast and went to get the notes. Once loaded, they set out toward home. A few hours outside of Benton, the riders stopped for a break. As they were stretching their legs, shots started ringing out. Both ran for cover, their horses ran a little ways down. The shots stopped signaling a reload.

"We got to make a run for it. The notes are on my saddle." Said Jimmy

"I was thinking the same thing." Replied Kid.

They jumped up firing and ran closer to the horses. They ran every chance that they got. Finally mounting up, they made a run for it. Their pursuers soon mounted up behind them and were chasing them on the plain.

"Kid, they got fresh horses, ain't no way we can outrun them!" Yelled Jimmy

"They are gaining on us Jimmy!"

Jimmy took the pouch and tossed it to Kid.

"You are a faster rider than me, take it and go! I'll catch up!"

"No Jimmy!"

"Go Kid!"

Kid frowned but spurred Katy on faster. Jimmy turned his horse and dipped in another direction. The men followed him as they had seen that he had the pouch earlier. A shot rang out hitting Jimmy's relay horse. The horse fell to the ground hard throwing Jimmy down onto the rocky riverbed. The men dismounted and ran to his dead horse. There was no pouch! Where was it? They started to look on the ground but nothing. The other guy must have it.

"Where the fuck is it?"

"He must've thrown it to the other guy."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! He's probably almost home by now!"

"John ain't gonna like this."

"I know, but we won't go back empty handed. We will take this Hickok fella. He was going to be his leverage after all."

"Good thinking."

The men walked over to an unconscious Jimmy. They tied him up and tried to wake him. Jimmy jumped awake after one of them slapped him across the face. He looked at the two men.

"Up boy, let's go."

Jimmy didn't move. The bigger one snatched him to his feet.

"He told you to get up. Now you can walk or we can drag you behind the horse. Don't make no difference to me."

Jimmy stood still as he watched the men mount up. They rode off while Jimmy stumbled behind their horses. Jimmy's head hurt. He could feel the blood running down over his eyebrow. His arm hurt like hell. He tried to move it but he couldn't. They either had him tied that tight or it was broken. Damn he took a hard lick when he fell. He felt weak and woozy. They walked for a little more than an hour. Just when Jimmy thought he was going to pass out, they finally stopped. He fell onto his knees.

"Where are they?"

"They pulled one on us boss, he got back to town."

"The fuck? So the notes are at the bank?"

"By now, yes."

"Well your thirty percent just dropped to twenty cause you can't even hold up two express riders. I don't know why I keep y'all around."

"We did get something you might can use."

"What the hell could that be?"

Jimmy looked up as a shadow stood over him. Was he seeing things? He blinked, trying to focus.

"One Hickok to do with as you please."

"Well I take that back, you boys never cease to amaze me." John said smiling at a bloodied Jimmy.

"He will help me just fine. On to plan B fellas. Take him to the old abandoned school house right outside of town. Wait to hear from me."

"I knew you were dirty." Whispered Jimmy

"Reckon you were right boy, now time for you to take a nap. Gotta be quiet."

With that, John kicked Jimmy in the face sending him sprawling onto his back.

"Get him there now before you are seen. Little bastard tried to intimidate me, now let's see how tough he is." Laughed John

The two men pulled Jimmy into the old school house. They were both pouring sweat after dropping him onto the floor. Now they had to just sit and wait. John would let them know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The door to Rachel's room opened making her jump to her feet. John walked in.

"Ok here's how it is going to do down. The notes made it to the bank so you are gonna help me rob it."

"What? No I can't."

"Yes you can and you will cause I may have something that you want."

"And what is that?"

John tossed Jimmy's black gloves beside Rachel. She picked them up.

"Or rather someone."

"I told you that he doesn't mean anything to me. He is just a rider for the company."

"Really, well let's see."

John took Rachel down and out to old school house. He opened the door. There was Jimmy, helplessly tied up laying on his side on the floor. He was bleeding from a gash above his eyebrow and his nose was busted. She didn't make a move to go to him.

"Is he alive? He looks to be dead?"

John nodded at his men. One of them went over and kicked Jimmy in the gut. Jimmy woke gasping for air. The other one grabbed his hair and hauled him up to a sitting position. He looked at Rachel.

"See he is alive for the time being."

"I really don't know why you brought me here. He doesn't mean a damn thing to me. He was fun and all but that was it."

"You trying to play games with me."

"No I'm not but the other riders will be looking for him so hopefully your men made it where he can't be tracked. We do have one of the best trackers around."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Get rid of him. I will take a cut off the robbery. Only then will I help you."

"Really."

"That is how this will work."

"I will let you have half of my cut only if you ride off with me."

"You have yourself a deal."

Rachel and John shook hands.

"This will take care of both my problems at one time." Smiled Rachel

"You were always the lady for me Rachel."

"I feel the same about you John, only you should have come to me with this first. Now if they track him, they will rain all kinds of hell on us."

"Well let's just dispose of him where they will find him. He will be our distraction for the good Marshal. He will still work in our favor after all."

John pointed to the larger of the men who picked Jimmy up by his neck and threw him against the wall. The other made him get on his knees. John took out his pistol and pointed it at him.

"Wait! I want to do it." Said Rachel

"Why's that?"

"Closure. I need to be the one."

"Ok but I'm watching you."

Rachel looked at Jimmy swaying back and forth on his knees. He raised his head to look in her eyes.

"Forgive me, for everything." Rachel said as she pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Jimmy towards the side of his chest throwing him onto his back. He didn't move.

Rachel handed the gun back to John.

"Well my dear, everyone is surprising me today. Get rid of him." He pointed to the men.

"Sure thing boss."

"Make it hard to track but not too hard, just buy us some time."

"Gotcha."

Rachel kept a straight face as they lifted Jimmy onto a horse outside. They never untied him as they threw him across. They set out towards the creek.

"As soon as they get back my dear, we got us a bank to rob."

"That we do, that we do." Said Rachel as she took John's arm to follow him back to the hotel. She only hoped that her aim wasn't off and that Jimmy would survive. She didn't love him but she hated for his life to end so soon.

The men rode for a few until they came to the dry creek bed outside of town. They hoisted Jimmy off the horse and rolled him down the embankment. He came to a stop on the rocky bottom. They left him tied. Didn't really matter after all, he was dead. They mounted up and rode around the long way back to town.

Kid had come galloping up to the station like a mad man. The others ran outside. He told them of the hold up and that he left Jimmy behind.

After delivering the notes to the bank, the group set out to find Jimmy. Kid took them back to where the two had split up.

"He went that way Teaspoon. The men followed him thinking that he still had the pouch." Pointed Kid.

"Buck?"

"The tracks are good, I'll ride ahead and see where they lead."

"Alright boys, keep your eyes open for anything."

It wasn't too long that they came upon the dead relay horse. Buck jumped down and walked over while the others waited on horseback.

"Jimmy was thrown as the horse went down. He fell hard and slid all the way to here." Said Buck as he walked along.

"Where the hell is he now?" Asked Teaspoon

"Teaspoon, there is some blood here. Not much but there was a lot of activity. Looks like he was taken. He was walking behind their horses. He looks to be dragging his feet somewhat like he is injured. They are headed back to town." Said Buck confused.

"Well we sure didn't see him in town so he must be stashed some place but why take him?"

"I don't know why but I know for a fact that they did." Said Buck

"Buck, get out in front so we don't miss nothing, let's go boys at least we know that he is alive."

They rode back towards town at a slow pace but the tracks never strayed. They were headed straight to the back of the town. The tracks skirted back behind the buildings and to the old boarded up schoolhouse. The riders dismounted and carefully crept up to the window. Cody peeked inside.

"Nobody's here Teaspoon." Said Cody

"You sure son?"

"Yeah Kid, come have a look."

Kid eased up and looked through the glass. It was empty.

"He's right Teaspoon. He ain't in there." Said Kid.

"Let's go have a look see inside then."

They carefully pushed open the door but it was indeed empty. Teaspoon looked around.

"Someone was here. There was a struggle." Said Teaspoon.

"And here." Said Buck.

"Looks like someone laid over here, you can see it in the dust." Said Kid.

"Fellas..." Said Cody.

They all turned to see what he had found. They stopped. There was blood splattered on the back wall and you could see where someone had been dragged out. They looked to each other.

"Boys, this don't mean nothing. Let's not jump to conclusions. Buck!" Said Teaspoon.

"Yeah!"

"Someone was taken out back. Let's try not to assume that it was Jimmy but let's see where the tracks take us."

"On it." Said Buck

Buck followed the trail in the dust to the outside.

"There were horses here, looks like three. They loaded someone here. Then went east."

"Let's go boys. Times a wastin. It will be dark soon."

The posse rode on until Buck could no longer see in the dark. They stopped to make camp. Disappointment showing in all their eyes for they had yet to find him before dark. Tomorrow was a new day. They would find Jimmy if he could hold on that long.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Rachel walked into the bank the following morning dressed in a new dress. The teller and manager calling her by name. She held her hand in her purse on the handle of a gun. She looked to see if John was in position. Her heart beat wildly. She had to do this. She could do this and then she would disappear. Start over a new life and leave the wake of all the hurt she caused behind. She still worried for Jimmy. She hoped that the others had found him and that he was alive. She walked up and got in line. John got in line about three people behind her. Soon Rachel approached the window.

"Morning Miss Dunne! How can I help you today?"

"Well Brett, you can start by giving me all the money." Rachel said as she laid her gun on the counter.

"Don't make a scene, just give me the money." Smiled Rachel

Brett looked to his manager. John stepped out from behind Rachel and pulled his gun.

"Everybody on the ground! Now!"

As everyone dropped, John looked to Rachel who nodded. John's two men burst through the door stopping anyone from leaving.

"Now give me the money and we will be on our way." Said Rachel.

The manager filled the sack and handed it to Rachel.

"All of it Mr. Brown."

"That's all."

"No give me the notes that my riders delivered yesterday, you know, from where you hide them in the cabinet."

The manager was stunned as John pointed his gun at him. He backed over to the cabinet and withdrew all the notes, putting them in the bag. He handed it back to Rachel, who slipped the sack in her valise.

"Thank you." She smiled

All four backed outside where their horses were waiting. As they mounted and started to run, Barnett came barreling out the jail. John grabbed Rachel's reins.

"Stop right there deputy, one more move and I'll put a bullet in her!"

"Barnett, please he is crazy!" Cried Rachel.

Barnett lowered his gun and watched as they rode off in the distance.

"You fool!" Shouted the bank manager.

"Rachel was in on it! She robbed us!"

"What in tarnation?" Asked Barnett dumbfounded.

He looked in the distance, their dust looked to already be miles away. He had to find Teaspoon.

Teaspoon and the riders continued their search that following morning.

"The tracks are leading us toward the creek. There are blood drops along the way, Teaspoon, someone was bleeding pretty good."

"I know son, I see em."

"This ain't looking good Teaspoon." Said Cody

They came upon the creek. It was dry due to the drought of the summer. Kid saw him first.

"Teaspoon! Teaspoon! He is over here!" Yelled Kid as he slid down the embankment.

Teaspoon, Cody and Buck all ran over, sliding down behind Kid. Jimmy's arms were tied and he was laying on his chest. Kid turned him over.

"Teaspoon!" Yelled Kid again

"Right here son!"

"Is he alive Teaspoon?!" Said Cody

"Let me look at him."

Teaspoon worked frantically trying to untied him. Once they had him untied, they laid him flat on his back. He had a gash on his forehead but what drew their attention was the gunshot to his chest. Teaspoon felt him for a heart beat and couldn't find one. He laid his head next to his face.

"He is breathing! Buck!"

"What can I do?"

"Help me wrap this wound. We got to get him into town."

"He's so cold Teaspoon." Said Cody.

"We need to move him fast, once we wrap this, let's try to get him on Kid's horse with him. He is the faster rider. Think you can ride him into town Kid?"

"I can and I will."

"Buck got him wrapped?"

"Yep, let's move him."

As they went to move Jimmy, they stopped.

"Teaspoon...his arm looks broke." Said Cody

"Lay him back flat. Think so son?"

"Definitely." Said Cody.

"I can try to wrap it best I can." Suggested Buck.

"Do what you can, time may be running out."

Buck took Jimmy's arm and carefully laid it on his chest. He then took his and Cody's shirt and wrapped it around his chest and arm. He tied it as tight as he could. Jimmy shuddered slightly but didn't awaken. Kid went and mounted Katy. Cody, Buck, and Teaspoon lifted and finally got him on top of Kid's horse sitting in front of him.

"Ride fast son. We will be right behind you."

Kid nodded and set off at a gallop toward town and the doctor's office. After what seemed like hours, Kid slid to a stop.

"Doc! Doc! Please help me!" Yelled Kid.

Doc Barnes came rushing outside and held Jimmy up on the horse while Kid dismounted. Kid eased Jimmy down as Doc Barnes helped him. They carried him inside and laid him on the bed.

"What's going on Kid?"

"Someone tried to rob us on a run the other day, Jimmy stayed behind to allow me to get away. This is how we found him."

"Help me get these wrappings off."

Just as they were finishing, Teaspoon and the others rode up. Kid met them outside.

"Well?" Asked Cody

"He was still alive when I got him here but Doc says he doesn't look good." Kid looked down.

"I'm going in, y'all boys take a seat." Stated Teaspoon.

While Teaspoon was inside, Barnett came walking up. He told the boys about Rachel and the robbery. They told Barnett about Jimmy.

"Boys, I think I will wait on Teaspoon. He is the Marshal and there is something that he has got to know. I know it's not a good time but it's kinda important."

"It's ok Barnett, seems like everything has gone ass backwards lately." Said Cody.

"How bad was he?"

"Bad." Said Buck.

They all waited in silence for Teaspoon to come out.

He walked out about an hour later. He looked in the faces of his boys. He saw Barnett.

"Boys, the shot to his chest came close to his lung. Broke a few ribs but thankfully that's it. His right arm is broken in two places. Other than a few bruises here and there, he seems ok. The main thing is he has lost a great deal of blood. He also has taken a fever. Doc says if he can break it, then he thinks he can pull through but it still could go either way. He is in bad shape."

"But he has a chance right?" Asked Cody

"Yes, he has a chance. Jimmy is strong, I believe that he will make it, I have no doubt of that." Said Teaspoon.

"Can we see him?" Asked Kid

"Not right now. Maybe tomorrow. Barnett what brings you here?"

"I know it's a bad time but I have to talk to you."

"Come on, let's take a walk."

Barnett told Teaspoon of the robbery while he was gone. He figured that they used Jimmy as a diversion to get him out of town. And Rachel, why was she involved with all this?

"That ain't all Teaspoon."

"I don't know if I can take anymore."

"She slipped this note to the teller at the bank." Barnett said as he handed the paper to him.

Teaspoon recognized Rachel's handwriting as he unfolded the paper.

"Teaspoon,

If you are reading this, please know that I am truly sorry. I pray that Jimmy is ok. Please know that I never really meant to hurt him. Let him know that I am sorry for it all. I have gone to be with John. Please don't look for me. This is the best way.

Rachel."

Teaspoon folded the note back and looked up at the sky. What the hell has been happening here? What has got into Rachel? First, her affair with Jimmy, then she goes and robs a bank. He felt like he had to go after her. He couldn't let them get away or should he? He had to try to recover the stolen money. But not today, he thought. Today, he would rest and come up with a game plan. He had to get his head straight.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Teaspoon sat in the Marshal's office the following morning. He hadn't slept much the night before. He had too much on his mind. Barnett came stumbling in.

"Morning Teaspoon."

"Barnett."

"What you gonna do about the robbery?"

"I reckon I'll have to go after em. Just not right now. A man has to have his head right first and I ain't quite got mine wrapped around this."

Barnett nodded and fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"Barnett, watch things here. I'm gonna step over to the Doc's. Check in on things."

"Yes sir."

Teaspoon walked across town to the doctor's. As he went up the steps, he stopped at the door. He took a minute before he knocked.

"Morning Teaspoon." Said Doc.

"Morning Doc. Just wondering how things are today."

"Come on in."

The doctor walked into the room ahead of Teaspoon.

"He really hasn't made much change. I thought that he was trying to wake early this morning but he never did. His fever seems to have dropped some but it is still there. He is hanging on, Teaspoon."

Teaspoon looked at Jimmy. He reached down and touched his left hand.

"Doc, my mind can't seem to grasp what happened here. I just ain't sure how to handle things."

"Well, old friend, the only advice that I can give you is this. What's done is done. A person can't go back and change things that happened to make it better. A person can only look to change the future. You must look after the ones you love, even if it means letting them go."

"I know it."

"This boy needs you here now. You are the only father figure that he has known. As for Rachel, she is grown. She made a choice."

"She broke the law. She is wanted now."

"Maybe she is. But it doesn't mean that you have to be the one to bring her in."

"What if something happens to her if I don't?"

"What if it doesn't and she moves on to live her life."

Teaspoon looked at his old friend.

"Can I stay with him for a few?"

"Sure. I will be back to check him in a while."

Teaspoon pulled a chair up beside Jimmy. He looked at his boy. He was close to all his boys but Jimmy was like his son. He wished this had not have happened. When and if he woke, his work would be cut out for him. Jimmy always held so much hurt inside. Maybe he could fill in the blanks on this entire thing. He took Jimmy's left hand.

"Son, I'm sorry this whole thing happened to you. I never would have thought this of Rachel. I know that I should have seen it and stopped it sooner. I just don't know what I could have done. And I ain't really sure of what to do now."

"Jimmy, I need for you to wake up son. I need something to go right."

Teaspoon sat, looking down at Jimmy but he didn't even flinch. He sighed. He needed to know more about what happened. He needed to know who was this John that Rachel mentioned. He just needed Jimmy to be ok. He felt that if he knew more then he could decide on what his next course of action should be. He sat for moment longer. He thought he felt a squeeze on his hand.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy's head turned on the pillow.

"Jimmy? Come on now son."

Jimmy's eyes cracked open. He looked around the room.

"Where am I?" He whispered.

"Son, you are at the Doc's. Jimmy?" Teaspoon asked as his eyes began to close again.

"Teaspoon?"

"Yeah it's me. Come on now Jimmy, let's wake on up."

"Rachel?"

"No son, she ain't here."

"She..."

"Open your eyes Jimmy, look at me."

"She, did it."

"Did what Jimmy?"

"She did it."

"Jimmy come on now. Time to look at me. I need you to wake on up."

"She shot me." Jimmy gasped as he fell back asleep.

"Jimmy?! Jimmy?! Doc!"

"What is it Teaspoon?" Asked Doc as he rushed in.

"He was awake for a few."

Doc checked Jimmy.

"He still has the fever. Let him rest. He needs it."

"I got to go anyway. I will be back later."

Teaspoon turned and left. He had to talk to his riders. He had made a decision and he needed to know if they felt the same. Time to see if they could find her.

Teaspoon gathered all the riders around the table that night. He looked at his boys and girl.

"Lou, boys. I know you were wondering why we didn't set out after Rachel. Well here is part of the reason." Teaspoon said as he tossed the note on the table.

Each rider took turns reading it, before Lou spoke.

"You mean to tell us that she willingly chose to go? To be with him." Said Cody.

"Appears so but there is always more to the story. We know Rachel. We know that this isn't like her at all."

"After what she has been doing with Jimmy, I really wouldn't expect any less. She was trouble before she came here so why wouldn't she be now?" Said Lou.

"Now Louise, the thing that happened tween her and Jimmy wasn't just her fault. You can't go putting all the blame on her. Was it wrong? Yes. Did she want to hurt him? That I ain't quite sure."

"So now you are just playing this whole thing off like it never happened? What the hell? She is wanted Teaspoon." Said Lou.

"I know."

"So are we just gonna let this go?" Asked Kid.

"I want you boys and girl to know that this whole thing has been tearing me up. I didn't know what to do. I feel like Rachel is a part of our family and also that things aren't what they seem. But on the other hand, the past couple months, I feel like I don't know her after all."

"She set out to purposefully hurt one of my friends. So I say hunt her down like the dog that she is." Stated Lou.

"Well there's Lou's vote. Boys?"

They all sat thinking and wondering what they should do. Was she in trouble? Did she really want to go?

"Boys, I need to tell you one more thing. Jimmy tried to wake today. He never fully got there but he said something of interest."

"What?" Asked Cody

"He told me that Rachel shot him."

The following vote was unanimous. They would try to find them.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Teaspoon sent riders out in all directions. Two by two, they rode into nearby towns asking if anyone had seen people of that description passing through. So far, they had no leads.

It had been another four days before Jimmy had tried to wake again. Doc called for Teaspoon to walk over.

"Teaspoon."

"Doc."

"He woke this morning. The fever finally broke and he has cooled down. He is just really weak. I thought maybe you might wanna try to talk with him."

"I appreciate it. I really need to try."

"Go ahead, just try not to over tire him. We don't want to set him back."

"I won't, just some things that I hope he can clarify."

Teaspoon walked in to find Jimmy sleeping. He touched his hand. When Jimmy didn't stir, he shook him slightly.

"Jimmy?"

He moaned and moved his arm away. Teaspoon actually smiled. He shook him again.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy's head turned toward Teaspoon's voice and his eyes opened slightly. He tried to clear his eyes. Teaspoon watched as his eyes began to focus.

"Teaspoon?"

"Hey son, how are ya holding up?"

"Ain't sure. "

"I'll try not to be long, but I need to ask you some things about what happened."

"Ok."

"Do you remember what happened after you and Kid split up?"

"Men. They followed me. Shots were fired. I think I went down."

"They shot your horse and you took a hard fall. What else after that?"

"I woke and they had tied my arms. Pulled me behind their horses. I saw the old school."

"That's right. Did you get a look at them and how many?"

"Two...just two..." Jimmy said as his eyes started drifting closed.

"No Jimmy, I need you to stay awake now. This is important." Teaspoon said shaking him again.

"Two."

"Good how did they look?"

"One short, one was big."

"That's all?"

"Don't remember."

"At the school, what happened?"

"I saw that fella."

"Who John?"

"And ..." Jimmy nodded off again.

"Jimmy? Come on son." Teaspoon said as he woke him again.

"Rachel."

"Was Rachel scared? Did she act like she was being held?"

"Shot me."

"Jimmy, Rachel shot you?"

"Shot me."

"Jimmy, did Rachel act like she was trying to get away."

"No, she shot me."

"What else Jimmy? Come on son, stay alert for a little longer."

"Told them get rid of me. You would find me. Buck."

"So she told them about Buck and us tracking them? Is that right son?"

Jimmy sank back in the pillows, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Doc!"

"Teaspoon, step back, let me see."

"Is he ok? Why is he breathing like that?"

"He is just weak. He lost a lot of blood before y'all were able to find him. His body is trying to make up for it. He needs to rest. I'm sorry, no more for today."

Teaspoon nodded and walked out leaving Doc to see to Jimmy. So Rachel shot him, and she willingly left. She also told them about Buck's tracking. He shook his head. What else did she tell them? Did she really run off with that man on her own free will?

They had been looking on and off for weeks now. They had found nothing. It was just like they had vanished. It had been about four weeks since the robbery. Jimmy was back at the station. He couldn't ride yet but he was around and about. He never spoke anymore of what happened between him and Rachel. Lou was walking with him one morning around town.

"Thank God it's getting a little cooler now. This damn thing I have to use is getting to me. I just wanna rip it off." Jimmy said pulling at his so called sling for his arm.

Doc had made him keep his arm wrapped tight and pulled close to his chest. His chest was wrapped tight also. Everyday Lou or Kid helped to wrap it. Around his arm, then around his chest. It was thick, bulky, and had to be hot.

"Just a few more weeks and you should lose it."

"I hope so, I can't stand much more of this shit. It's so damn hard to breathe. I feel like I'm gonna jump out my skin."

"Aw come on, it ain't that bad. Sides you are over half way there."

"I don't think I'll ever get it off, Doc says it is slow healing. Sides I can't even use that arm now. It's just useless."

"No it ain't, once it is off and you can move it more each day, it will be good as new."

"Yeah ok."

"Well look at it like this, at least he didn't just cut it off." Laughed Lou.

"Is that your way of looking on the brighter side?"

"Yep, or you know, if you screw it up now, he could still cut it off."

"Nope I'm good."

Lou laughed again.

As they neared Thompkins store, Ike came riding up.

' Lou, you got a letter from Emma.' he signed

"Thanks Ike, it's been awhile."

Ike nodded and rode off. Lou tore into the letter. She smiled as she began reading but her smile turned into a frown. Jimmy was standing watching Lou's reaction. Lou looked up at Jimmy.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Emma just saw an old friend, wanted to let us know."

"Why would that matter?"

"She just thought that we should know."

"And she sent a note all this way just to tell you that. Wait, she wouldn't do that unless. ...that person was Rachel."

"Jimmy, we need to go to Teaspoon with this. Don't jump off the deep end, you can't even ride."

Jimmy just stared ahead, deep in thought.

"Jimmy, please, I'm going over to tell Teaspoon. Come with me."

"Jimmy?"

"I'm fine. I don't care what you do. I'm walking back to the station."

"Jimmy! Wait!"

He was already walking away as Cody crossed the street.

"What's going on Lou?"

Lou gave Cody the letter. He read it and looked in the direction Hickok had went.

"He knows?"

"Yeah. He is going to do something stupid. I just know it."

"You go tell Teaspoon. I'll follow Jimmy. If he leaves then so will I."

Lou nodded and ran towards the Marshal's office. Cody jogged behind Jimmy. When Cody arrived at the station, Jimmy was trying to tighten his cinch on his saddle.

"You going somewhere?"

"No, just thought I'd sit on the horse for a while."

"You not supposed to be riding yet Jimmy."

"Leave me alone Cody."

Cody went and got his horse. As he saddled him, Jimmy never once looked over. After Cody saddled his, he walked over to Jimmy's. He pushed him out the way and proceeded to tighten the cinch.

"I didn't need any help."

"Sure."

"Look Cody, I have to go."

"I know, that's why you ain't going alone."

Jimmy looked like he was ready to argue but decided against it. Cody just stood with his arms crossed standing by Jimmy's horse.

"You ain't supposed to be riding, Jimmy. Your arm and ribs ain't healed enough. You need to rethink this."

"I don't need this now Cody."

"So if you are going, then let's see you get on this horse." Said Cody as he stepped aside.

Jimmy smirked. He reached up with his left hand and grabbed the saddle. The damn wrap around his arm and chest didn't allow for much movement. He put his foot in the stirrup. He silently counted to three and tried to pull himself up. He got halfway and he started shaking. He stepped back onto the ground. He tried three more times and couldn't maneuver himself up. He couldn't find the balance.

"Well, reckon you can't go after all."

Jimmy was red with frustration. He looked around.

"Watch me." Jimmy said as he led his horse over to the corral fence. He climbed on the fence, stepped onto the side of the water trough, and managed to get in the saddle. He looked back at Cody. Cody looked back at him.

"And how are ya gonna do that when you don't have a fence to climb?"

"See ya Cody." Jimmy rode off.

Cody groaned and mounted up. He rode out after Jimmy.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

For the most part, Jimmy did pretty well riding and even managed to keep ahead of Cody but he felt every bump his horse took. Jimmy had begun to feel sick as he reluctantly pulled his horse to a stop. He just couldn't go any further today. Cody rode up beside him.

"Finally stopping?"

Jimmy just looked over at him and nodded.

"Hold on, let me help you down."

"I got this Cody."

"No Jimmy you look green around the edges. It won't hurt to ask for help ya know. I'm coming."

Jimmy didn't argue anymore. He knew he did need his help. His legs felt shaky and unsteady. Cody came and stood next to his horse. Jimmy swung his leg over and Cody caught him before he fell to the ground. Cody led him over to an old tree and propped him up.

"Hickok, we can still turn around and head back. This is pointless. You aren't able to make this ride. Look at yourself."

Jimmy breathing heavily, closed his eyes, trying to control the throbbing of his arm and chest.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'll be ready again tomorrow."

"I can tell you are hurting by just one day in the saddle. How are ya going to ride for at least two more? You are going to make yourself end right back up at Doc's."

"Shhh, now Cody." Jimmy whispered as he fell asleep.

Cody stood up. He went and gathered wood for the fire. As the fire came to life, Cody set about finding supper. Jimmy left in such a hurry that he had no time to pack any provisions. He shot two rabbits, cleaned them, and started cooking. He went over to Jimmy and tried to wake him to eat.

"Jimmy got some food ready. Wake up."

"Ain't hungry."

"You got to eat."

"Don't feel like it, leave me alone Cody."

Jimmy never opened his eyes. He fell back asleep. Cody ate his rabbit. What was he gonna do? He couldn't get him to go back home and he knew this wasn't good for him. He only hoped that Teaspoon and the others were riding behind them. They should be able to catch up with them what with the shape Hickok was in. He looked over to Jimmy. Cody stood, got a blanket from his horse and threw it over him. Maybe tomorrow he could talk to him.

The next morning, Cody woke before Jimmy. He hadn't really moved the night before. He still sat propped up with his head back against the tree. Cody had set about clearing camp when Jimmy stirred. Cody looked over his shoulder at him. He watched as he rolled to get on his good side and slowly made it to his feet.

"I saved you some rabbit from last night. You need to eat something before we leave."

"I can't right now." Jimmy wasn't going to admit that he felt sick.

"Jimmy, let's head back home. Let Teaspoon handle this."

"I'm going."

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Cody, I just have to see for myself. I have to know!" Jimmy said getting angry.

"Know what!"

"Why she left! Why she did what she did!"

"What the robbery?"

"No why she did that to me! I thought she felt something for me, for months we were together. I thought I loved her. I need to know if she meant to kill me."

"Jimmy, I really don't think this is gonna help you. I mean she said she didn't know what she was doing, that she didn't care for you. You need to let it go and move on. It was just something that happened that shouldn't have. And as for her shooting you, you really don't shoot at a person unless you mean to kill them."

"I'm going."

"I figured. I saddled the horses but I was hoping to get you back to town."

"I'm not going that way."

"Jimmy, I'm telling ya, this ain't helping you none."

Cody watched as Jimmy tried to mount his horse. He couldn't.

"Can I please help you?"

Jimmy stopped and looked at his saddle his good arm still gripping the horn.

"Yeah."

Cody walked over and pushed Jimmy up into the saddle. Jimmy sat stiffly slumped over. Cody watched as he started to cough.

"Come on Jimmy. Let's go home."

"No, I'm good." Said Jimmy as he turned his horse westward.

Cody sighed, mounted up once again, and followed closely behind Jimmy. Jimmy rode albeit at a much slower pace today. He even stopped quite a few times. Cody hoped Teaspoon was gaining some ground. Jimmy looked worse for wear as each hour passed. Another evening upon them, Jimmy stopped for the night. Cody stopped beside him, dismounted and went to help him from the saddle. Before Cody could get around to him, Jimmy started to fall from the horse. Cody ran and caught Jimmy mid air. Both fell to the ground, Cody pinned under Jimmy.

"Jimmy, man. Come on."

Jimmy moaned and coughed. Cody pushed and wiggled until he was able to move out from under him.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy opened his eyes and looked at Cody.

"Why'd you let me fall off my horse?"

"I didn't smartass. This is ridiculous. We are heading home in the morning. You are getting sick, Jimmy."

"I'm just tired."

"You look like you are hurting something fierce not to mention your breathing don't sound good at all. We ain't checked your bandages either."

"I'm telling ya I'm good."

Jimmy managed to roll over and walk unsteadily over to a rock. He flopped down next to it and closed his eyes. Cody kneeled in front of him.

"You got to eat something. Jimmy you don't look good."

"I'll be ok." Jimmy couldn't tell Cody that he felt like he couldn't breathe. That he hurt like all hell had rained down upon him. He was going to do this.

"Sleep. I'll get us something to eat."

Teaspoon and the boys were riding a little ways behind Jimmy and Cody. They had found where they had made camp. They were probably less than a half a day behind them. Buck noticed that their pace had slowed. They should catch them before they make it to town.

The next day, Cody and Jimmy were barely moving. Cody knew that they should reach town today. He looked back in the distance. Teaspoon would hopefully catch them today. He didn't know how Jimmy had even made it this far. He looked like he could fall at any minute. They began to pull to a stop in a small wooded area outside of town. Jimmy's horse hadn't even come to a complete stop before Jimmy fell from the saddle to the ground. Cody leapt off his horse.

"Hickok!"

Jimmy had fell on his chest and arm. As he turned him over, he heard the deep wheezing in his chest.

"Hickok? Wake up! You ok?"

"I don't know Cody." Wheezed Jimmy.

This couldn't be good for Jimmy to say that he didn't know. Cody hurriedly pulled their bedrolls off their horses. He set about making camp.

"Cody, help me, I can't lay flat. I can't breathe."

Cody rushed over and tried to pull Jimmy towards a tree.

"God Cody you are killing me." Gasped Jimmy.

"There ain't no other way to get you there. Just hold on."

Cody finally got him propped next to a tree. He kneeled in front of him.

"Jimmy, this is it. We ain't moving no more until the others catch up. You are sick."

"Just need to rest."

"Yeah right."

A few hours passed and the sun began to set. Cody went to collect more wood. He looked to the east and saw riders coming. He recognized Teaspoon and Buck immediately. Thank God. Relief flooded through him. He met them at the edge of the clearing.

"Thank God Teaspoon. I been hoping that you would catch us every day."

"We started to make camp but Buck saw the smoke. We hoped it was y'all. Where's Jimmy?" Asked Teaspoon

"He is over by the fire. He ain't doing good Teaspoon. He looks to have gotten sick but he won't let me look at him."

"It's ok Cody. You did good to come with him."

Cody took them into the trees to their small camp. Teaspoon walked straight to Jimmy while the others stood looking. Jimmy was pale. He was wheezing horribly. He could tell that he was hurting even in his sleep. Teaspoon looked at his boys and girl.

"Kid, Lou. Y'all been wrapping him the last few weeks. We need to check his wrappings. Everyone get your blankets. I'm afraid the he may have gotten the lung fever."

"What is that Teaspoon?" Asked Lou

"Lou, I've only seen it back in my war days. It happened to two men that had chest injuries. It wasn't good. One barely survived, the other one died."

Lou's eyes began to water.

"Not now Lou. Let's get him comfortable and warm. These nights are getting cold."

"Ok Teaspoon."

The next morning when Jimmy woke, he saw Teaspoon, Buck, Kid, Lou, and Cody talking in a circle. He knew they would catch him eventually. He tried to sit still, listen in on what they were saying. He slightly shifted and the coughing began. Damn it. They all turned and walked over to him. As he coughed, his eyes ran water. He was hurting.

"Son? Here's some water."

Jimmy sipped some and laid his head back. He felt weak, dizzy.

"Jimmy, you made it this far but that's as far as I'm gonna let you go. You will stay here at camp with Buck and Lou until it is safe to take you to the doc's in town. We will go have a look see in a few."

"I'm ok."

"Well I don't think you are. Look this is how it's gonna go, Kid and Lou are gonna change your wrappings. Then you are gonna rest until I say otherwise. Ya hear me?"

Jimmy nodded. Teaspoon looked at Kid and Lou motioning for them to go to Jimmy. Lou took off Jimmy's shirt which wasn't hard. It was only draped over his bad arm. Kid then began unwrapping the dressings. Jimmy grimaced in pain.

"Sorry Jimmy, they have to come off. I'll be as quick as I can."

Once they had them off, Kid laid Jimmy's bad arm on his stomach. Jimmy fell back against the tree in pain.

Kid and Lou looked at each other. Lou went to get Teaspoon and Buck. As they made their way over, Kid spoke with Jimmy.

"Jimmy, there is a lot of swelling that wasn't there before."

"I fell."

"You fell?"

"I fell off my horse." Jimmy's face was distorted in pain.

"Ok, just relax. We gonna have Buck look at you."

Buck looked Jimmy over. He tried not to cause any more pain as he checked his arm.

"His arm still looks good. I think the swelling is just do to the fact that he fell on it and from days of riding. But a doctor would know more." Said Buck

"Well we can't take him into town until we can see if Rachel is there first. They will run if'n they see something odd. We need to stay out of sight for a few."

They all agreed. Kid and Lou set about rewrapping Jimmy's arm and chest. Jimmy coughed the entire time. His chest and arm throbbing. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Buck, Lou, we are heading to town. I'm going to the doc's first. Try to explain what we got going on out here, maybe I can get him some help for the cough. Don't let him move. We'll be back in a few."

Teaspoon, Kid, and Cody left. Lou went to sit beside Jimmy. Buck sat across from them.

"This was a stupid thing to do Jimmy."

"Ain't the first time." Wheezed Jimmy

"You made yourself sick. What if this kills you?"

"I'll be dead."

Lou looked at Buck.

"Jimmy, we know you are still torn up about the Rachel thing but let it go." Said Buck.

"Just need to know. See her."

"Well you ain't gonna. You did this to yourself all for nothing." Said Buck.

"Jimmy please just listen to us for once. Let it be. She doesn't want to explain anything, it shouldn't have happened." Said Lou.

Jimmy didn't answer.

"He's asleep Lou."

Lou looked at her friend. He was struggling to breathe, his face still showing pain even in his sleep. How could they stop him? Maybe he would be too sick to do anything stupid.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Teaspoon and the boys split up around the town of Miller's Creek. They walked in the crowd, keeping their eyes open. They only knew what Rachel and John looked like. The other two were a mystery. Cody went in the saloon and ordered a sasparilla at the bar. He watched the coming and goings in the mirror above the bar keeping his back to the lobby. Kid walked to the mercantile. He browsed through the shelves and aisles, watching the door. Teaspoon's first stop was the doctor office. He went in and explained to the man that he had a sick boy outside of town. He told him his symptoms and the good doctor gave him some medicine advising him to bring Jimmy to his office as quickly as possible. Teaspoon agreed, tucked the meds in his pocket, and walked the street. He knew the old man that ran the livery. He was going to ask him if he had seen Rachel. He could trust him. He walked into the livery.

"Ned, how ya been?"

"Teaspoon? Teaspoon Hunter? My Lord it is you!"

The men shook hands and got reacquainted briefly.

"I got to ask you something and I need it to stay tween us."

"Anything, you know ya ain't got to worry bout that."

"Have you seen a woman new to town? She is blonde, kinda tall, and she would have come in with a man, possibly more than one."

"Yeah, been little over a week ago. They didn't say much, just that theys was passin through. Matter of fact, they horses are still here."

"Is there only one hotel in town?"

"Theys a boardin house too."

"You know which one they are stayin in?"

"Didn't say. Didn't really say much about nothing."

"Thanks Ned. I'll be camped right out of town for a few. If you happen to see or hear anything, send for me."

"I got ya."

One of John's men stood right by the side of the livery watching as Teaspoon left. Shit, they were here. He had to let John know.

John listened as his man told him about seeing Teaspoon and about what he had overheard.

"How many of them?"

"Ain't sure, only saw the one. He told the livery owner that they were camped outside of town."

"Y'all go check it out tonight. Don't get caught and let me know. Once I know who's here, I will let Rachel know."

"Boss, maybe Rachel ain't being honest with you. Maybe she knew that they would come."

"Leave her out of it. She's with me now and we are making a new life together. I don't want to hear you talk ill of her again."

"Yes sir."

"Now go do your job."

As night fell and the boys returned to camp, the only clue that they had was that they were indeed somewhere in town. Teaspoon walked over to Lou, who was sitting and watching Jimmy.

"How was he today?"

"He is sick Teaspoon. He seemed to get worse as the day wore on. Buck didn't know what to do for him cept let him sleep."

"I got this from the doctor in town. Said it will help ease his coughing, but he wanted me to bring him to town as soon as I could. Said he needed his help. I agreed."

"But we can't take him to town without people takin notice."

"I know. We got to do something quick. Let him sleep, I got to talk to everyone."

Kid, Cody, Lou, Buck, and Teaspoon all sat around the fire. He told them of what his friend had told him. They were going to have to think of a way to check the hotel and boarding house. They had to figure out which one Rachel was in. He wanted to get to her first without having to deal with the others. As they talked, Jimmy kept his eyes closed and listened. She was here. He had to get closure on everything that had happened. Mainly, he just had to know why.

John's men saw their camp. They sat a good ways off watching them. So there were four plus the old man. They never noticed Jimmy laid up on the far side. They headed back to town to let John know their findings.

John went into his and Rachel's room at the boarding house.

"Rachel, my dear, we seem to have an issue at hand."

"What do you mean? We are heading out at the end of the week like we planned right?"

"Well I'm not sure, seems your old employer is here in town."

"What? Teaspoon is here? Who else came? I know he didn't come alone."

"Four of them. One is the indian."

"He wants the money back."

"My dear, I think they want you."

"You know by now that I am not going back. "

"Honey, you were sleeping around with one of their one and then you shot him. "

"I told you all about that. It was just a thing, nothing more. I told you that I didn't shoot to kill him. I just wanted you to let him live and for us to get away. I came clean about it all."

"I know you did, but I don't think they can let it go."

"I'm wanted there, John. He wants the money back, nothing more."

"What are you going to do?"

"We need to get out of town. If we get caught, I will give Teaspoon my share. You take the rest and run. I'll meet you in the next town."

"Really?"

"Yes, John, really. I ain't going back with them and I ain't going to jail. He won't hurt me. I know it."

"Ok honey, I trust you. Let's get ready for bed. We leave at dawn."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Teaspoon and the boys headed into town before daybreak so they wouldn't be seen. Lou stayed at camp with Jimmy. After the others left, Jimmy wiggled to sit farther up against the tree. He could hardly breathe at all. His breath coming in short gasps. He had to push through this. He rolled towards his good arm and tried to stand up. Lou came running over.

"What the hell you doin?"

"Trying to stand. What does it look like."

"Sit back down Jimmy or..."

"Or else what Lou? You gonna knock me down?"

"If I have to."

"You...ain't...gonna...do...nothing." gasped Jimmy as he finally got to his feet.

"Please Jimmy, stop. Where are you going?"

"That way." He pointed over to the road across the plain near the trees while catching his breath.

"What?! You can't make it there! Why are you even gonna try?!"

"They will go that way."

"Who Jimmy?! Who will go that way?!"

"John and Rachel."

"How do you know Jimmy?"

"Just do."

Jimmy stood as upright as he could. He put his hat on his head and grabbed one of his guns.

"Jimmy! You can't do this!"

"I...can...and ...I...will." He began coughing. In between, he said " you're gonna help me."

What choice did she have? She could let him try on his own and collapse in the meadow or she could try to help him. Damnit. She went to his side and they began to walk slowly across the field.

Teaspoon and his boys split up in twos. Each pair coming from a side of town. Teaspoon saw his old friend sitting on the boardwalk. He waved to Teaspoon and pointed to his livery. Teaspoon nodded and gathered his boys. They surrounded John and Rachel coming out the livery.

"Alright stop it right there." Said Teaspoon

Rachel and John stopped but didn't drop their reins.

"Teaspoon? What are you doing here?" Asked Rachel.

"Looking for you."

"If you want the money, you can have what's left of it."

"Ain't just about the money. You shot one of my boys."

"Teaspoon, I didn't aim to kill him. I just didn't want John to do it. I wanted him to live."

"You did Jimmy and us wrong Rachel. You stole from the town. You and him have to answer for that." Teaspoon said pointing to John.

"I'm not going back and I sure ain't going to jail. Here take what's left of the money and let us go." Rachel tossed her bag on the ground.

"I can't do that."

Just as Teaspoon said it, John's men came firing from behind them. Buck and Kid fell behind a water trough. Teaspoon turned to find cover. One of the men shot, the bullet tore into Teaspoon's shoulder. He fell to the ground. Cody saw from the side of the livery. He ran for Teaspoon. He grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him up. As he tried to get him out of harm's way, shots were raining down. Cody felt a stabbing sensation in his thigh. His leg went out from under him as he fell along with Teaspoon. They crawled the rest of the way to cover. Kid and Buck still behind the trough, shot back at John's men. While all this was happening, John and Rachel had made a run for it, heading out of town.

Jimmy and Lou had finally made it over to the path across the plain. Jimmy fell into his knees once they got there. Lou hadn't faired much better. She was dog tired, leaned over with her hands on her knees. She didn't know what his plan could be, if he could even stand. She looked over at him. Just as he got settled, he noticed dust coming on the way from town. Coming fast. He looked up at Lou, motioning for her to help him. She looked in the distance. Here they come. Just as John and Rachel came to the stand of trees, Lou stepped out in front of them. John's horse spooked, throwing him to the ground. Rachel remained seated. Lou pointed her gun.

"Get off the horse Rachel." Said Lou

"John, are you ok?" Asked Rachel ignoring Lou.

"Fine dear." Said John dusting his suit off.

"Get down Rachel or I'll shoot!" Yelled Lou

"You would just love to kill me, wouldn't ya Louise. Poor Jimmy's best friend in the whole world."

Just then, Jimmy stumbled from the tree line. He had one of his guns in his good hand. He pointed it straight at John and clicked back the hammer. Rachel jumped from her horse and ran to stand in front of John. Lou watched all of them, her gun still aiming for Rachel.

"Jimmy?! No, please!" Screamed Rachel

Jimmy stood silently trying to maintain his breathing without coughing. He didn't even blink.

"Jimmy, you have to listen to me. I'm sorry for it all. For everything. I am truly sorry."

"You just used me, tossed me down like trash. You looked in my eyes as you shot me!" Jimmy stared her down.

"I didn't know this was going to happen when we were together. I swear it. But that, whatever it was between us, was just a thing. Nothing more. I wanted you and I had you. That was it Jimmy. It had nothing to do with the bank. Yes, I shot you. I did it to save you. I didn't want John to kill you so I aimed wide! Don't you see! I did it for you!"

"I cared for you. Let myself start to have feelings for you!" Jimmy started coughing but he never let his gun fall. "And you played me, and shot me! You looked in my eyes as you shot me then you told them to get rid of me!"

"I am sorry!"

Jimmy was sweating and starting to shake as he still aimed his pistol. Lou walked closer to him.

"Jimmy, calm down. I want her dead as much as you do. I hate her for what she did to you but let's take her in."

"Louise, please, I didn't plan on all this happening!" Begged Rachel.

"Shut up Rachel! He wants answers, he wants to know why! Did you not feel anything for him?"

Rachel looked at Jimmy. He was sick. She had still almost killed him even if she had good intentions. He looked like he couldn't hold on much longer. She just had to drag this out a little longer until he collapsed.

"Jimmy. I never felt anything towards you but lust. I wanted you and I had you for awhile. I was going to end it eventually. Honestly if John hadn't came back into my life, what's to say we still wouldn't be rolling around. You satisfied my womanly urges, nothing else. When I told John that you meant nothing to me, I meant it. Yes, I did let them dump you somewhere out of town but I knew Teaspoon would find you. But Jimmy, I may have thought what I felt towards you was love but it wasn't. I don't love you."

"You were gonna let me die out there." Wheezed Jimmy.

"What do you want to hear? Oh no honey, I wasn't going to do that! Honestly I knew you would be found. After a while, I thought it would be better if you did die. A mistake that I wouldn't have to worry with anymore."

Lou shaking with anger, clicked the hammer back on her gun.

"I am going to kill you, you back stabbing bitch!"

"Go for it honey, but I think your best friend has had enough."

Lou glanced over her shoulder at Jimmy. He was no longer standing. He had fallen to his knees. He was trembling and gasping for air, yet he still tried to hold up his gun. Rachel saw Lou turn back. She saw her chance. She slapped Lou's arm causing her to lose her footing. As Lou went to aim her gun again, Rachel threw a mean punch that sent Lou sprawling. John rushed Jimmy. Jimmy in his present state, didn't have the reflexes to avoid John. John kicked the gun out of his hand. It went flying into the tall grass of the meadow. John grabbed Jimmy by the neck and pulled him up. Jimmy didn't try to fight back.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"John, stop! Let him go."

John looked to Rachel. She put her hand on his arm.

"Let him go."

John released his hold and Jimmy slid to the ground.

"Let's go honey." Rachel said to John.

They mounted up to leave. Rachel rode up beside Jimmy. He was struggling to catch his breath. He looked up at her, wheezing.

"You were nothing to me but a good fuck. Get over yourself."

With those last words, Rachel rode off with John beside her. Lou, slowly regaining her senses, saw Jimmy on his back. She ran to him. He acted like he couldn't breathe. He was coughing with every breath. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head.

"Jimmy! Please don't do this me!"

Jimmy couldn't see Lou anymore. All he could hear was her voice, and it seemed to be getting farther away. He couldn't breathe. He knew he was going to die.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Buck and Kid came rushing down the dirt road when they saw Lou sitting in the middle of it rocking Jimmy.

"Lou? What the hell are y'all doing out here?" Yelled a surprised Kid.

"He came here Kid. He caught Rachel."

"Louise, darling, look at me. Buck is gonna get Jimmy and take him into town."

"I think he died Kid. He looked like he died." Sobbed Lou.

"Lou, he is still alive, just very sick. Let go of him so I can get him, ok." Said Buck

Lou finally released her hold on Jimmy. Buck mounted his horse as Kid tried to rouse Jimmy enough to help him get him on the horse. After some shaking and slapping, Jimmy opened his eyes a little.

"Jimmy, help us help you. Lou and I are gonna get on either side. Try to get you on Buck's horse with him."

Kid was relieved that Jimmy tried to help. Once seated in front of Buck, they set off toward town. Kid turned to Lou.

"God Lou, what happened out here?"

"He waited for y'all to leave, then I helped him walk over here. I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't let him go by himself you know."

"It's ok Lou. He will be fine. He didn't die on you."

"It looked like he did Kid."

"I know but he didn't ok. Where is Rachel?"

"Her and John came right to us. Jimmy talked to her. She said some awful things Kid. Jimmy tried to hold his ground but he couldn't. Rachel took that chance to charge me. John charged Jimmy. We lost our guns. Rachel hit me and I went down. When I got my bearings, they were gone and Jimmy was on the ground barely able to breathe."

"Lord Almighty."

"Where's Teaspoon, Cody?"

"Let's get back to town, I will tell you all about it on the way."

Lou retrieved their guns from the ground and mounted Kid's horse behind him. Lou and Kid rode up to the doctor's little office. She saw the undertaker collecting John's men. She saw Buck sitting on the porch steps.

"Well how is everyone?" Asked Kid

Just then, the door opened and Cody limped out. Teaspoon wasn't far behind.

"See for yourself son, we are good." Said Teaspoon.

"How's the shoulder?" Asked Buck

"Stiff but good. Was a clean shot. Just gonna be a pain in my rump til it heals." Replied Teaspoon.

"Cody?" Asked Kid

"Wish I had Teaspoon's luck. Doc had to dig the lead out but it wasn't too deep just a bit unsightly. Hurt like hell too." Laughed Cody.

"And Jimmy?" Asked Lou.

"We'll know in a few. He's in with him now." Said Teaspoon.

Not long after, the doctor stepped out.

"Well his arm still looks good. The swelling is just from being jostled around. His ribs look good too. But I think he may have gotten pneumonia."

"What is that?" Asked Cody

"Well he has liquid in his lungs. They fill up and he has no room for air. He truthfully can't catch a breath. He has taken fever which is a clear sign of a lung infection. I've only seen this one other time and my patient didn't make it."

Lou started to cry. Cody turned away from the others. Kid's eyes watered. Buck stood up and looked at Teaspoon.

"I need to go somewhere. I will be back as fast as I can."

"Where ya goin son?"

"I'm going to help Jimmy."

With that said, Buck ran to his horse, mounted, and left at a dead run. The others watched him go.

Two days later, Buck returned. He went to the doctor's office. Only Kid was sitting outside.

"Where is everyone? Is he still alive?"

"Yeah he is hanging in there. They are at the hotel. They have been here almost the entire time you were gone. They are exhausted. I told them that I would sit for a while."

"I have something to help him Kid."

"Come on, I was in with him earlier."

Kid led Buck back into the room with Jimmy. He was propped up asleep. The rattling of his breaths sounded like death itself. Buck went over, poured something in a cup.

"Help me get some of this in him."

As they poured some in Jimmy's mouth, he choked and started coughing. The doctor came in and pushed them out.

"This will help him. I have heard of this sickness before." Said Buck.

"Where did you get it?"

"Rode to a nearby village. I have some friends there. The medicine man made it for me."

Kid didn't ask any more. He just nodded as they heard Jimmy quiet down. The doctor came out and pointed for them to leave. They went to the hotel.

The next morning, Buck slipped more into Jimmy. Again he coughed and the doctor ran him out. The third day, Buck went over to see Jimmy awake and sitting up. Jimmy smiled at him and Buck ran to get Teaspoon and the others. They all came flooding in smiling smiles of pure happiness.

"Jimmy." Said Teaspoon.

"Teaspoon."

"We are so glad to see you."

"You don't know how glad I am to see you."

"Can I speak with him for a few? Lou, boys?"

"Sure." As they walked outside.

"Jimmy, Lou told me what happened. How are ya, son?"

"Good Teaspoon. Much better."

"Reckon since we know you are ok, we will have to go after her."

"Don't Teaspoon. Let her go."

"Let her go?"

"Yeah, let's just let her go."

Teaspoon looked at Jimmy's face. The answer was there. Jimmy had finally let her go. Now it was his turn. He had recovered some of the money. That's all anyone would have to know.

"You know what, I think you are right."

Another week passed before the family set out towards home. Teaspoon's friend at the livery let them have his wagon to take Jimmy home. Jimmy was now back to himself. Ornery about the wrappings, ornery cause they wouldn't let him ride. After a chorus of shut up and get in the wagon, he finally did with a little help. The ride home was slow at most. But when the station came into view, everyone's heart lifted. They were finally home and just maybe their hearts would heal.

The End


End file.
